Pure Innocence
by Aitama
Summary: Silabus signs up for a program in which he gets a transfer student from the USA for a year. Takes place mostly IRL but in The World, a little. Rated for content in later chapters. Will be yaoi, yuri and straight pairings.
1. The Girl

**Note: This story has OCs in it. If you don't like them, don't read this. **

**This is how the dialogue in my story will be written.**

'_Speaking in English'_

'Speaking in Japanese'

'_Thinking in English'_

'Thinking in Japanese'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silabus smiled his usual cheerful smile as he entered the Canard HOME in Net Slum Tartarga. He was greeted by another smiling face belonging to Gaspard, who ran up and hugged the Blade Brandier.

"Silabus! Where have you been? You were supposed to be on a while ago!"

Silabus scratched his head. "Sorry, Gaspard. I had to get things ready for the girl who's staying with me…"

"Oh, yeah! The exchange student all the way from the United States! Will I get to meet her, too?"

The brunette smiled brightly. "If you can get your parents to take you over here, that would be great! Oh no! It's 10:30! I have to be at the airport by 11:00! I'll talk to you later, Gaspard!"

Yuuichi Morino lifted the M2D off of his head and placed it on the desk. He shut down the computer and leaned back in his chair. He sighed. 'I wonder what she'll be like… I'll be with her for a year. I just really want to help a girl learn some new things. It's a great idea! I'm sure she'll be really nice!'

He stood up and grabbed a small messenger bag. Then he quickly scanned the apartment to make sure things were all nice and tidy for the new girl. He had only moved to Tokyo recently, but everything was in order.

The clock read 10:33. "Time to go!"

The nighttime August air was cold but refreshing as Yuuichi headed to the train station. The train ride would only be about fifteen minutes, but walking all the way to the airport would take far too long.

As he entered the station, and waited for the train, a young lady passed by and smiled at him.

"Yuuichi! You're going to pick up the little girl? I can't wait to meet her!"

Yuuichi nodded. "Yeah, Suzu. She'll be really tired though, she was on an eleven hour flight. I'll bring her by your place tomorrow morning, okay?"

Suzu smiled and poked Yuuichi's shoulder playfully. "Will you bring the rent tomorrow, too?"

The boy laughed. "Yes. I'll have the rent with me, too."

The train arrived, and Yuuichi waved goodbye to Suzu as he got on. He sat down in an available seat and began thinking again.

'I can't wait to meet her! It's going to be great, having so much fun with her, and she'll even be going to school here. This year may be one of the most fun years of my life!'

The train shortly arrived next to the airport and Yuuichi snapped out of his thinking to get off. 'Poor girl… she's probably so tired. I hope she isn't sick after that long flight.'

He entered the airport and headed to the baggage pickup area to wait in the area where the girl would be coming from.

'Let's see… she has semi-short black hair with some red… She got my picture, so she should know what I look like'

"Ah…"

Yuuichi turned around and saw who he was waiting for. The girl before him had shoulder length black hair and reddish bangs. She was about 5'3", only a few inches shorter than the brunette. A small purse was in her hand, as well as behind her was a lot of luggage. Her smile was so innocent and sweet, it made Yuuichi smile back.

"Yuuichi…?"

He held out his hand, still smiling. "Nice to meet you."

The young girl's face lit up as she dropped her purse and threw her arms around him. "I… Selphie."

Yuuichi stiffened at the sudden hug, but returned it gently. 'What a sweet little girl…' He opened his messenger bag and pulled out a water bottle. "Thirsty?"

Selphie took the water bottle and opened it. "Thank you very much!" She drank quickly, like she hadn't had water in days. She picked up her purse and looked up at Yuuichi. "Tired…"

The boy took that as a hint to help her carry her luggage. He took the handle of the largest suitcase and she picked up her purse and took the handle of the other luggage. Yuuichi held out his hand. "Hold my hand so we don't get lost." Selphie nodded and used her free hand to hold his as they exited the airport and headed back to the station.

As they boarded the train, the girl fell asleep in her seat. Yuuichi glanced at her. 'She looks more innocent when she's asleep. Really cute…'

The train arrived at its destination and Yuuichi shook Selphie slightly. She barely opened her eyes, but stood up, figuring they must have been at the right place. They took the short walk back to the apartment building and arrived up at the third floor at Yuuichi's apartment. They brought Selphie's luggage inside and set it by the front door.

Selphie yawned. "Where… sleep?"

Yuuichi led her into the room next to his room. It was empty with a dresser and shelves that were to be filled with Selphie's belongings. "Here."

Selphie lied on the bed. "So… tired…"

"I'm going into my room, okay? If you need something, don't hesitate to wake me up."

The young girl sat up and tilted her head to the side slightly. "I don't understand."

'That's right… She barely speaks Japanese. _"Um, if need help, go to my room."_

She nodded. "Thank you so much." Her head hit the pillow and she promptly fell asleep.

Yuuichi tiptoed out of the room so as not to wake the sleeping girl, and entered his own room. He glanced at the computer in the corner. 'I wonder if anyone responded to my e-mails about her.' The computer was off at the moment, so he booted it up and opened the E-Mail program.

**You have 2 new e-mail messages**

He opened the first one.

**Sender: Haseo**

**Subject: RE: Transfer Student**

**So you'll be in Tokyo for a year? I live in Tokyo, too if you want to visit. The girl is going to be at the same high school I currently attend. I'll show her around.**

'Haseo's such a great person. Selphie will be lucky to have someone like him show her around.' He opened the second e-mail.

**Sender: Kuhn**

**Subject: RE: Transfer Student**

**Sounds awesome! I want to meet her! I'm visiting Tokyo for a week or two. Tomorrow, where do you want to meet?**

Yuuichi thought for a moment and typed his response.

**I told you where my apartment is. Meet me at the video game store near here at 11am.**

He hit the send button and shut down the computer. Going to bed seemed like heaven at the moment, so the brunette crawled in and drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked chapter one! More will be out soon. I'll write them in class and type them when I can get on.**


	2. Fun and Games

**Note: This story has OCs in it. If you don't like them, don't read this. **

**This is how the dialogue in my story will be written. **

'_Speaking in English'_

'Speaking in Japanese'

'_Thinking in English'_

'Thinking in Japanese'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning light shone through the window in Yuuichi's bedroom. The boy opened his eyes just enough to barely see the sunlight. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Nn… What time is it?" The clock read 10:00am. Selphie and he would be meeting Kuhn in an hour.

"Good morning!!"

Yuuichi was greeted by the owner of the scream pouncing on him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked up at him and smiled the cutest smile that would just make you so happy in the morning. "Hehe! I like Yuuichi!"

He reached down and patted her on the head. "Breakfast?"

The girl nodded. "First, shower?"

Yuuichi pointed to the bathroom that was inside the bedroom. "There." Selphie went to shower while Yuuichi headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The refrigerator was barren, containing only some fruit and milk.

"Hm. I really need to go shopping today."

Selphie entered the kitchen, all dry and clean. She had on a turquoise T-shirt with a pink heart on it. Inside the heart HUG ME was written in red font. Yuuichi was at the table sitting next to an empty chair. For Selphie, he had a bowl of various chopped fruits out.

He patted the empty chair. "Sit, eat."

The girl sat down and ate hungrily. Once she was finished she put her bowl in the sink and bowed. "Thank you, Yuuichi."

Yuuichi smiled. "You're welcome. We go out today."

"Huh? Shop? Eat?"

"Shop and meet someone"

"Who?"

"My friend."

The group set off on their short walk to the game store called Gamez. Selphie was carrying a small bag with a shoulder strap. She walked with a slight bounce in her step like she didn't have a care in the world. Yuuichi held her hand and directed her to the small shopping center.

Selphie pointed to a sign. "Gamez!"

They entered the store, which was medium sized with games from a variety of platforms. The young girl walked ahead of Yuuichi and into the Online Games section. She went to look at the large shelf filled with many copies of The World R:2. Selphie reached out and touched the title on the game. "The… World." As she leaned closer and turned the case over to see the back, she sighed. _"I can't read it."_

"Hey, do you need help?"

The girl turned to see who had spoken and saw a tall man with light brown hair standing next to her. He moved closer and looked over her shoulder. "Do you like games?"

Selphie's face lit up. _'He speaks English!'_ She nodded in response to his question.

"Selphie?"

Yuuichi approached her and the man. "Who is this?"

"Silabus?"

"Kuhn?"

The two males stared at each other for a second then burst out laughing.

"Silabus! This is the transfer student?"

"Call me Yuuichi. And yes, this is Selphie."

"I'm Tomonari. She's really cute!"

Selphie blushed lightly at the one word she did understand, cute. Tomonari faced her and scratched his head. "Sorry I don't speak much English. What games you like?"

After rummaging through her bag a little, the girl pulled a pink Nintendo DS out.

Tomonari looked at it closer. "DS, huh?" He started to walk to another section. "Follow me."

Selphie grabbed onto the back of his shirt to keep up with Yuuichi behind her, in last. The older man led them to the Nintendo DS section. He turned around and finally noticed Selphie's shirt and pointed to it.

"_What's that say?"_

Selphie held out her arms and grinned. Tomonari laughed. "I like it. Very cute." He bent down and hugged her tightly. The little girl made a squeak sound as she attempted to move her arms. The man let go of her and tousled her hair. "What game looks good?"

She scanned the wall and stopped at a game with a paladin girl in a forest on the cover. Etrian Odyssey. "This RPG."

Tomonari picked up the case and looked at the back. "You want this? You like RPGs?"

The girl nodded. "Game looks fun."

Yuuichi looked at it closer. "I heard if you really like RPGs you'd enjoy that game."

The older man walked away to the front of the store, case in hand. He placed it on the counter and purchased it. Selphie and Yuuichi followed him to the front and he held the case out to Selphie. "Here, for you."

Selphie took the game, looked down at it, then looked back up. "For me?"

He smiled and nodded. "Welcome to Japan."

She threw her arms around Tomonari and hugged him as tightly as she could with her arms not even going all the way around. "Thank you very much! Tomonari is good person!"

Tomonari bent down and kissed Selphie on top of the head. "Anything for a cute girl like you."

The girl let go of him and blushed. She hid behind Yuuichi. "He makes me blush."

Yuuichi patted her on the head. "He's affectionate. Wanna head to the grocery store, now?"

The older man handed Yuuichi a piece of paper with an address on it. "Here's the hotel I'll be staying at and my room number." He pulled out a card key and handed it to Selphie. _"If you want to come to my room, don't hesitate, sweetie."_

Selphie blushed madly at the comment and looked back at Yuuichi. "What now?"

"Groceries, then school uniform for you."

She nodded. "Bye, Tomo-Chan!"

"Bye, Selphie." Tomonari bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Ah! Blushing! Blushing!"

Yuuichi and Selphie waved goodbye and headed out to buy the groceries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope everyone liked that chapter, too! I'll try to update fast for those of you who actually enjoy this. Please review and tell me what I could do more of! I love constructive criticism.**


	3. Surprise at the Supermarket

**Note: This story has OCs in it. If you don't like them, don't read this. **

**This is how the dialogue in my story will be written.**

"_Speaking in English"_

"Speaking in Japanese"

'_Thinking in English'_

'Thinking in Japanese'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the supermarket was also not very long, because it too was in close range to the apartment, and also not too far from Gamez. As they walked to the front area of the supermarket, Yuuichi had to watch Selphie closely, because she was playing her new game while walking.

"Yuuichi, what class you like?"

"Hm. I'd say anything with high agility and a sword!"

"Don't understand!"

"Sword!" Yuuichi jumped in the air and did a slash movement with his hands together. "Sword."

Selphie jumped in the air. "Sword!"

The boy shook his head and jumped. "Jump!"

"Confused!" The girl ran into the supermarket. "Sword! Sword! Jump! Jump!"

They collected all the things they needed which was quite a bit. Selphie pushed the cart into one of the checkout aisles and Yuuichi helped her unload the cart.

"Here, Selphie. Push it here." He pointed to the end of the aisle where she had to push the cart.

The clerk began scanning the items, but didn't look up. "Hello. How are you doing today?"

Yuuichi pulled out his wallet. "I'm fine. You?"

Before the clerk could answer, Selphie looked up at him and asked, "What is sword?"

"Sword?" He finished scanning the items and looked down at her. "Well. That would be this."

The clerk pulled out his cell phone which had a strap on it. A little sword that looked sort of like a chainsaw was on the end.

Selphie put her hands together and jumped up. "Ah! Sword!"

Yuuichi looked more closely at the little sword charm. "Do you play The World?"

"Yeah. Do you play?"

"I play as a Blade Brandier. Silabus"

"SILABUS?!"

Yuuichi jumped back. "WH-WHAT?!"

The clerk scowled. "Do I look like Haseo, now?"

Selphie smiled brightly. "Haseo! Haseo!"

He smiled back at her. "Ryou."

She held out her hand. "Selphie!"

Yuuichi was still in shock. "Hase- Ryou! I can't believe it! You work here?"

Ryou patted Selphie on the head. "Only a few hours in the evening on weekdays, and most of the morning on weekends. Is this the transfer student?"

"Yeah. This is her."

The younger male smiled at Selphie. "My name is Ryou Misaki. Nice to meet you."

Selphie ran behind the counter and held out her arms to Ryou.

Yuuichi laughed. "Her shirt says Hug Me."

Ryou waved his hands back and forth and shook his head. "Please, don't"

The girl dropped her arms and suddenly looked very depressed. "No?" She looked down at the ground.

The clerk sighed. "I swear, I can't say no to you." He bent down and held out his arms. "I'm sorry. I'll hug you, okay?"

Selphie looked back up. "Really?"

Ryou bent down a little more and wrapped his arms around the small girl. He lifted her up and pulled her into a tight hug. Selphie held onto him for support and giggled. "Will I see Ryou again?"

The boy continued to hold her close. "Yes. We'll be attending the same school."

"Ryou can put me down now."

"R-Right." He turned red and set her back on the ground. "H-How old are you, Selphie?"

She grinned and made a peace sign with her hand. "Fourteen!"

Ryou scratched his head and laughed. "You're enough to make anyone smile."

Yuuichi looked down at his watch. "What time are you done working, Ryou? It's 12:30."

"Oh. Then I'm done right now. Maybe we could go to the school and I could show Selphie around. Has she picked up her schedule yet?"

The older boy shook his head. "We were going to do that later. But now that you're here, let's eat lunch at my apartment and then go to the school." He looked at Selphie. "What food do you want?"

The girl jumped up and down. "Sushi!"

Ryou put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping. "I could help you bring these groceries back to your place. Oh, but first…"

Yuuichi turned to Ryou. "Huh?"

The clerk held out his hand. "That will be $67.35. Will you be paying with cash or credit?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 done. Wheeeeee. I know nothing extreme has happened yet, but the stuff that makes this fic rated M will happen soon. Trust me. **


End file.
